Disgaea Wiki:Style Guide for Class (Game) Pages
Until this line of text is gone, assume this Style Guide is under construction. It is quite functional, but check back from time to time in case of updates. Thank you for your interest in creating new Class_(Game) pages for the Disgaea Wiki! Please follow this style guide so all Class_(Game) pages maintain visual unity across the site. If you are editing an existing Class_(Game) page, these guidelines may also help you. A Class_(Game) page is a page that is about a given class in a specific Disgaea game. For example, Celestial Host (Disgaea) is practically identical to Celestial Host (Disgaea 2); these have their own pages because they are in different games, and are linked to by a Class page, Celestial Host. Both 'Celestial Host (Disgaea)' and 'Celestial Host (Disgaea 2)' have six Tiers within each Class, and all information for all Tiers of a single Class within a game is collected on the appropriate Class_(Game) page. Disgaea Wiki no longer creates or maintains individual Tier pages, beyond perhaps some Disambiguation pages. However, as of February 2015, there are many Tier pages that need to be collected into their Class_(Game) page. This document will outline how to accomplish that, and also outline how Class_(Game) pages in the future should be structured. Opening the following links in tabs will help you in creating or editing a Class_(Game) page. *Disgaea Wiki:Manual of Style - If you have not yet read the MOS, please take a moment to do so now. It is important that editors understand the 'disver' variable and how to correctly implement it into templates and tables. *Template:TierStats - If adding data to the site about a Tier that did not previously have any data, using the template on this page may help. There is, not a full documentation file, but some documentation text on that page. This template is useable on all games' pages. *Template:HumClassSpellChart or Template:DisgaeaMonsterAbilityChart - These are very powerful little charts that will prevent code from bloating up the Class page; they have their own documentation displayed. Feb 2015 - This template currently only has EffectsCodes for Disgaea HOD; hopefully this will be fixed soon. *Having the correct 'bottom-include' navigation template for your game may also be helpful. Template:Disgaea Classes, Template:Disgaea 2 Classes, Template:Disgaea 3 Classes, Template:Disgaea 4 Classes, Template:Disgaea D2 Classes. The following is a chart outlining the basic look for a Class_Game page. Some elements (such as TierStats) may be truncated for space reasons. Always assume the actual Template has the more up to date information. This chart is intended as an illustrative guide, and not all sections of it are copy-pastable. Lines that begin with '!! ' in this section are meant as notes to the editor who is reading this page right now; that text should not be pasted into actual Class_Game pages. !! (See below for this line) !! Close tabber, close table. The Class is a humanoid/monster class found in Disgaea #: Game Subtitle and perhaps its remakes as well. The Class name is always bolded the first time it appears, and always comes on the first line immediately after the close table, to avoid unsightly white space. Always format the first sentence reasonably similarly to what is shown here, specifically the class name and the fact it is a class in whichever Disgaea game it is in. Any text-based information should go in this space between the Tabber and the Skills section. Use additional two-equals headers as necessary. !! In case the text is short; this forces the section Skills !! to drop down below the class-pic. Gallery image.jpg|caption image.jpg|caption !! This is the 'bottom-include' navigation template The clr template at the end of the TierStats template will cause the tabber 'box' to encompass the entirety of the TierStats table, and not just be a collapsed element. Regarding the "File:" line: Many classes, but not all, have a 'class image' that is of artbook quality; a drawing of the class not in SD/HD sprite form, but in a more picturesque form. Depending on what other editors have uploaded in the past, these images may be collected in a category such as Category:Disgaea:_Hour_of_Darkness_Class_Images , or they may not exist on the server at all. If there is no 'class pic' image, simply omit this line and begin the page with the tabber. If there is such an image, link it with the three fields following: the 'left' will cause the image to float:left and let the text on the page wrap around it on its right; the 250px sets a uniform size across all Class_(Game) pages; and the SHORTCAPTION should be replaced with "Classname - Disgaea #: Subtitle", and no other text. If there is any information in TierStats (not including 'japanese' or 'romaji' fields, but definitely including Reincarnation costs) or in the Skills chart that is missing, please do not forget to fill out the IncompleteTable at the top of the page, and state what is missing. Here are some examples: * IncompleteTable|Reincarnation Costs for Tier 3, 4, 5, 6. * IncompleteTable|Missing Mana costs for skills. * IncompleteTable|Missing all data for Tier 1, 2, 3. Class_Game pages should all be tagged with the correct Categories, according to the following chart. Tier to Class If you are moving information off Tier pages into a Class_(Game) page, there are a few more steps you should do at this point, and if possible, in this order. * The old Tier pages -- once you are completely sure that all useful information is represented on the Class_Game page -- should be marked at the top with with , and their Edit Summaries should read the same but without the curly brackets. An Admin will be along in about a day to clear these out. * The Edit Summary on the Class_Game page should begin with the phrase 'Tier to Class.' You may include anything else you wish. * Edit the 'bottom-include' navigation template for the appropriate game: remove the link-brackets from around the name of the Tiers you just VFD'd. The Edit Summary should mention 'de-linked the _classname_ Tiers'. If you are uncomfortable doing this step, leave a note on that template's talk page listing the Class names that you Tier-to-Classed, and another editor will de-link those Tiers at a later time. That should be everything required for Tier-to-Class. This section will be removed when we are sure all Tiers have been absorbed into their Class_Game page. If you have any questions (even if this Style Guide still contains the 'under progress' sentences), please do not hesitate to post in the Talk or in the Forums. Once again, thank you for your interest in making this wiki 20% more Overlordy. Category:Site maintenance